Given To The Opera Ghost
by Erikslittleangel13
Summary: Bella was a normal maid at the opera house, but what happens when tragedy strikes and its the opera ghost's fault. Will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CHARACTERS, but I do own BELLA and her friends and family.

Silence, darkness, rats. The cellars of the Paris opera House. A perfect place to hide. Grimmy

stones walls and cold dirty stone floors. To the right, long forgotten set pieces from previously

performed operas and to the left a rack of old costumes. In the corner of the vast room sat a girl

huddled into a ball. Her long curly brown hair was ruffled and dirty and her plain grey dress was

torn. She sat there alone, the horrific scene from only moments ago replaying in her head.  
She was cleaning the sea of red velvet seats, like she always does before the performance of an

opera.  
"Bella are you almost done?" A man who was cleaning on stage yelled.

"Yes Papa!" Bella smiled at her father and slowly began to hum a lullaby that he had

taught her when she was little. Bella looked up when her father began to sing I loudly. His tenor

voice filling the house. Pretty soon Bella found her own high soprano voice joining that of her

fathers. Bliss filled Bellas heart but I was all taken away when her father stopped singing and yelled,

"NO YOU CANT HAVE HER!!!" She looked at the stage in time to see a man jump her

father. The trash bag fell from her hand as she took off towards the stage. The man was

strangling her father when she arrived on the stage and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LET MY PAPA GO!!!!" Tears threatened to fill Bellas eyes when she looked at the

form of her deceased father. His eyes red and his face white. Bellas looked up in time to see the

man standing here smiling menacingly at her. She froze to the spot. She wanted to run but the

mans blue eyes captivated her. The Bella saw it. A black masquerade mask. It covered the

majority of the mans face.

"Phantom.." She whispered her voice quivering with fright. She looked at him and

realized he just destroyed the only thing that she had left to live for. Her father. Her whole world

came crashing down in one moment. The Phantom let out a bellowing laugh that echoed off the

walls and sparked something in Bella. She took of running as fast as she could towards the

closest place. The cellar stairs. She ran her legs burning for rest until she came to the third cellar,

where she collapsed tears free falling down her cheeks.

Pain and fear overtook Bella when she thought of her life without her father, the only one who

cared ever. Her mother had died before she was old enough to remember and she had grown up

here in the Opera House as a maid. Bella squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath but it

caught in her throat when she heard faint footsteps.

"Who's there?" She asked fear ringing through her voice. A deep laughter filled the air

and Bella sobbed.

"Are you scared?" The voice asked and it seemed to come form everywhere. Bella

opened her eyes and was about to scream when the Phantom who was an inch in front of her

clasped his and over her mouth. His blue eyes stared into her pale silver ones and he smirked.

"Well, you should be. If I let go you better be quiet". Bella nodded in defeat and the

Phantom removed his hand. Quickly she pushed the Phantom back and stood running yet again

but the Phantom pulled her against his chest, so her back was against him and she was facing the

wall. Bella just stood there feeling defeated and broken.

"I always thought of you as an angel but Christine and everyone else were right. You're a

monster." The Phantom dropped her at hearing this and looked down at her angrily. His eyes

glinting red.

"A MONSTER!!! Well if that's what you believe then FEAST YOUR EYES!" The

Phantom forced Bella to look into his eyes and she could have sworn that his eyes showed

sadness for a spilt second but it was replaced by anger in a second. Bella looked at him more

tears spilling past her eyelids and onto the phantoms hand. He let out a loud sigh and released

Bella. He turned away and Bella stood cautiously. Slowly she walked in front of him and placed

a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and then lifted her bridal style into his arms. Slowly

from exhaustion and the confusion of different emotions Bella fell into a deep deep sleep.

Confusion. Confusion of how she just let her the monster her murdered her father take

her away. How she just gave up and almost felt compassionate for this creature that has taken

her world her life. She laid there her eyes closed for fear of what she might see if she opens them

again. She breathed out slowly anger coursing through anger at herself for not stopping the

phantom anger at the phantom, no not anger, anger isn't strong enough, hate. Hate is what she

felt for the man no monster that destroyed the only thing she lived for. Finally building up

enough courage Bella opened her eyes, and sighed in relief when the almighty phantom wasn't

inches from her face with his death's head. Cautiously Bella stood looking around at the room.

Taking in every possible hiding spot and exit or entry, you see Bella has a very photographic

memory. She felt like she had been here in this room but she knew that it was only the stories

that Madame Giry had told her about this place, but that was all in the past Madame Giry died

mysteriously some say the phantom killed her and that made Bella mad before. But know as the

thoughts ran through her head she stopped and her eyes widened, it could be a very high

possibility that the phantom did kill madame Giry. Tears threatened to fall again but Bella

wouldn't let them. If she was going to be stuck with the phantom for any amount of time she

could not show her emotion. She knew the phantom without ever meeting him until now. He

manipulated people who were weak and showed emotion like when he manipulated Christine

Daee into loving him but he would not do that to her. He didn't trust anyone and was like a

ticking time bomb he could go off at any moment.

"Well I see that you are awake. Do you like what you see?" The Phantom appeared

before Bella menancingly and spread his arms jestering towards the room.

" Go ahead and search your new home. You will need to know where things are because

you my dear are going to be here forever." Bella froze the fear in her eyes. Forever was a very

very long time, and worst of all... She had to spend it with him.

Please review and tell me what you think. I accept all constructive criticism. I just wanted to let you know that I wrote this a year ago and am pulling it out of hiding officially and there is deffinately more than a single chaper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom's voice rang in her head for hours after the word actually left his lips.

Forever. Forever was too long especially with a murderer like him. He killed her father

the only person she had left to live for, but as she walked around his amazing lair, forever

didn't seem to bad. There were many tunnels that led into different parts of the house.

There was a fully equipped kitchen with all the necessities in order to eat and cook, and

there were so far three different sitting rooms. One seemed to have a Victorian style, one

was filled with flowers, unfortunately all were dead and the other was a foreign style.

Then there was a library. The shelves were the rocks walls except they were carved out

and the books sat inside. Books scaled the walls, anything from unknown languages to

soppy romances and poetry. There was a couch and a Victorian styled chair with a lamp

next to it. Bella knew that most of her time would be spent in here. As she left she took a

left instead of the right she needed to take to get back and there she saw a door with one

name on it. _Bella DeRose_. Bella gasped at seeing her own name upon the door and slowly

opened it. It was the room for a small child, a toddler perhaps, filled with dolls and small

toys with books and puzzle depicting old fables and tales. Bella took three steps into the

room and came to a circular bed in the middle, too big for such a small child. Dolls

surrounded the bed and the red sheets, not just red, rose red seemed to accent the whole

room. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed onto the bed and just sat there dumbfounded

wondering why this room even existed. She sat there for what seemed like forever, and

the thought that she had been trying to keep out of her mind finally broke through her

own mental firewalls. _Was I Given To The Opera Ghost? _Bella shed tears unknown for

the reason, than fright turned her stomach inside out. Why was she given to the opera

ghost. It must have been her father because her mother died at birth. Come to think of it

that is the only thing that she knew of her child hood. She couldn't remember anything

until she was ten. That was when she and her father found that she could sing, but was

still forced to become a maid. Bella laid back on the bed and silent tears slid down her

paled cheeks. She jumped when a shadow flickered across the room and a gloved hand

rubbed her back softly.

"Why is this room here? What happened when I was younger. I can't remember

anything. Was this all truly meant for me?" The person behind her sighed and closed her

eyes trying to stop the tears from running a marathon down her cheek.

" Yes this was all meant for you. You see, after your "_FATHER_" took you the

week after you r mother died he stopped taking care of you. Madame Giry offered to take

you and your father in. he accepted and you were just a baby so Madame Giry took care

of you. As you got older at around six years old you father would blame you for your

mothers death, and he began drinking. He would beat you and hurt you but Madame Giry

would always intervene just in time. That scar going down your arm is a burn from when

you father held a match up to your arm, luckily it's was only your arm." The Phantom's

voice was distant in Bella's mind. She could never believe that her father would ever do

that to her.

"NO!! " Bella shot up and glared at the Phantom. " He would never do that to me!

He loved me!" The phantom stood and took Bella's arms talking harshly.

"That was after he promised you to me! Oh, yes. He never told you. One day he

had had enough of you and so he made a lasso the very one I killed him with before! He

tried to hang you and so I stopped him. He begged me to let him do it and I said no. I

offered to take you and he accepted but I told him to wait till she was older and from that

point on he could not harm you, at all!. I told him on the eve of your fifteenth birthday

that I would come and take you, and that he would never see you again. He shook my

hand, sealing the deal and then he fell in love with you when he heard your voice and

drastic actions take drastic reactions and so now here you are where you belong."

Alligator tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she shook her head no. Suddenly she took

off running away from everything, just wanting to escape from the world and never come

back. She ran to the first place that came to mind, the library. She ran as fast as she could

and threw herself down onto the couch screaming into the pillow. The hard loud sobs

racked her fragile and broken body as all of the lies she lived collapsed and the truth

seeped through into her mind, into her very own soul. After she had finished with her

break down she rose slowly off of the couch. Her anger had cooled and all that was left

was the feeling of a major loss and the gnawing of betrayal at her body. She walked

slowly really with no purpose and she ended up in the one spot that she did not want to

be, in front of the Phantom's bedroom door. Softly she knocked and heard an irritated

mumble and than silence. Bella slipped in silently and saw the Phantom sitting right

where she had suspected him to be. At his organ his hands gingerly writing down musical

notation. She walked over to him and stood looking at him.

"I am sorry for earlier, and for how I reacted." Phantom had stopped writing and

sat looking at her.

"it is okay to react the way you did. You just found out that your whole life was

all one giant lie." The phantom knew that he shouldn't have said that and regretted it the

instant it came out of his mouth. A hurt look spread over Bella's face as a painful lump

seemed to form in the middle of her throat. She swallowed it down and held back the

tears that threatened to fall. All she did when she came here was cry and cry and cry, her

father had taught her better. That one thought almost broke her.

"It's just so hard to deal with. Knowing that my. My.. my own father would do

such a…" Bella burst into tears and her knees failed to support her. She started to fall and

landed up against the Phantom. She buried her face into his chest, enjoying the warmth as

she let her salty tears fall and fall .The phantom just sat there and rubbed her back.

"Come now, Bella. No more tears are going to be shed for someone who does not

deserve them. Let us eat and than we shall go out and get some necessary supplies for

you, for no doubt you have entered womanhood in one way. Please get changed. This

maids dress is not meant for you. I bought you a new wardrobe and I am positive that

every dress will fit your figure." Bella walked back to her room obediently wondering

what happened to the Phantom and why he was being so nice. She needed to find out

more of who he was and how he came to be the phantom of the opera. Little did she

know that dinner might not go as planned….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella chose a simple dress. It would be considered plain in the eyes of a ballet rat or the Prima Dona, but to a mere maid like her, the dress was fit for a princess. It had no corset, which relieved Bella of the trouble of ties and strings. It was a soft forest green, and completely silk. There was a ribbon of the same color that came with it, Bella tied her hair back with it. The dress itself fit Bella's forming curves and was foot length, like any dress was, for it was improper of a lady to wear any other. On the waist of the dress there was a wide piece of cloth sewed on, it went around her waist, almost as a belt. It was the same color as the dress, but it made the bottom look more alive and flowing. Once she was finished preparing, which meant washing her face and trying to rid herself of her old teary eyes, she walked to her bedroom door. It opened before she could touch the handle, the Phantom stood there in a very nice dress suit, one that someone would wear to an opera. He bowed deeply the second his cold blue eyes scanned Bella.

"You look marvelous Bella. I am glad that I chose a color that accentuates your beautiful eyes." His kind compliments made a blush rush to redden Bella cheeks. A warm smile crept into her lips and she giggled.

"Thank you. You are very handsome." Erik smiled a little, a glint of confusion in his eyes at the words that were just spoken to him, _to him_. _The Devil's Child?!_

"Thank you. Let us dine, and then have a talk that I think has been long over due." His voice warmed a bit, but still Bella shuddered from the small icy edge to each word. There was something that she had said that made him uptight.

Dinner was quiet; both were immersed in the wonderful elaborate tastes in the food. There was a chicken, green leafy salad, and a few other unknown sides to Bella. Ones that only the rich ate. Bella gobbled down the food quickly but with the manners that she had learned from Madame Giry before she passed on. In the pit of her stomach, digested chicken churned as a little cloud of fear formed. Did _he kill Madame Giry?_ Bella's fright did not go unnoticed. She looked at the Phantom across from her, his head cocked to the side as his eyes concentrated on hers, they seemed to be calculating her inner most thoughts. It just fueled the fire of fear even more.

"Bella. What frightens you?" Bella dropped her fork, her eyes darting here and there as if following an imaginary fly. She looked at the Phantom who had stood and was making his way over.

"Bella. Tell me. What frightens you?" He was behind her chair now. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She shuddered as the silence sunk In and the tension struck.

"I… I.. Did you kill Madame Giry?" She hated herself. She was weak. In the face of danger, she cowered like a chicken. In the face of evil, she surrendered her innocence and will power. She was a wimp and now she was humiliated. She couldn't even stand up to a man. She felt her chair quiver a little; shocks from the Phantom trickled down his arms into the chair. Bella went to move, but the Phantom's hands upon her shoulders made her freeze, preventing any motion.

"I loved Madame Giry like a mother. I would have never harmed a hair upon her caring head. I know that you have heard the rumors and judging from what you just asked, you know nothing. This is why we must talk, to separate rumors from fact." His voice was completely cold again, and I felt guilty. I had caused him to close up again. It was my fault that he was angry, that he had to remember the death of his own surrogate mother. The woman who was not scared of what was behind his mask. The woman who would have risked her life for his, and the only person in the world who truly loved him.

"Phantom.. I am sorry. I know how much she meant to you.." He stiffened and turned on Bella. She stood and backed away a little, shocked from the look she received.

"How could you know how much she meant to me? Save your pity for someone who needs it!" Bella flinched, his words stinging her like a whip. They burned her fear into ashes that rekindled into anger. It was time that she stood her ground, and stopped getting frightened and sad whenever someone became angered.

"You are such an arrogant ass, sometimes! Madame Giry was like a mother to me, I'll have you know! The almighty Phantom of The Opera should have known that if he really lived up to his name, and knew_ everything_ that occurred in the Opera House." Her worlds skewed venom into the Phantom's ear drums. He moved quicker than sound, and had Emma backed into the hallway wall.

"I would have known everything. If I still wasn't trying to fix my home, after people like you destroyed it!" He wanted a battle as he ground the words into Bella, the anger rising in both of them to equally hot levels.

"OH! SO that is what you are using as an EXCUSE! You were just moping around because Christine, the ballet SLUT ran away with some pretty rich boy with money! She chose light over darkness! What did you EXPECT! She sure as HELL wasn't going to stay down here with a cold heartless MAN LIKE YOU!" Bell gulped in air and realized that she had gone to far. She had crossed the line and was never going to come back. She was past the Point Of No Return. The Phantom's body quivered with anger. She could see him fighting for control, fighting the urge to slap the mouth right off of her face. She was glad when he didn't.

"So that Is what you think, that Christine left me because I am an _arrogant ass! _If she is such a slut, than why wouldn't she leave? That is what a slut does is it not. They go from man to man, offering their love, giving it, and then leaving them to wallow in their crushed and stepped on hearts! Well, why don't you go and run along then! I have heard from many crew men, because I do hear EVERYTHING, that you are quiet the little pleasurable thing! They complain about how you only visit one man's bed a night and never return leaving them wanting more! You ARE just like Christine! You, my dear, have gotten quite the reputation, and in my opinion have earned the title of _LITTLE SLUT TOO!_" The Phantom's face was dark crimson, his eyes electric blue. Bella's face was turning redder by the second; her eyes went from soft forest green, to dark, deviling green. She did what most women in this situation would do. She slapped him, needing to feel the sting in her hand as it hit her flesh. Instead she slapped his mask off. She was too angry to notice as she screamed at him.

"You ARROGANT ASS! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET MY FATHER KILL ME AND SAVED YOU THE TROUBLE OF HAVING A LITTLE SLUT IN YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!" She ran, tears blurring her eyes. She ran hard and fast, past the library, past her room, and to the boat. She jumped in and pushed herself to the other side of the lake. She had to escape and fast.

In the meantime, the Phantom slipped his mask back on, tired and saddened after what just occurred. He had just ruined his one chance to have a friend, someone to talk to. She had left him just like Christine, and he deserved every ounce of it. He searched for her wanting to apologize, positive that she would still hate him in the end. When he couldn't find her, he finally noticed. His boat was missing.

"Bella!" He gasped and removed his cape diving into the lake. She did not know about any of his traps, and one was bound to cause major injury or even death!

**PLESE REVIEW!!!! JUST GIVE ME A # OUT OF 10 IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WRITE ANYTHING!!! Even one word. ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING!!! IT helps me to know what you think, so I can find out where I need improvement!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cellars were dark and musty, rats clawing at her feet. There was no light to guide her path, only the chilling darkness from which she needed her escape. She didn't know of his traps and it didn't even come to mind as the cold metal slapped around her ankle. She screamed feeling the metal teeth grind hungrily into her skin and bone. She crumpled from pain, the metal jawed contraption embedded into her ankle. All she could do was cry. Blood poured out like her tears, quickly forming a pool beneath her foot. The rats sniffed at the wound and tried to get a piece, but she just kept swatting them away. Finally after moments and moments she found her voice. Not strong enough to yell, but strong enough to make any noise.

"Angel." She called out as loudly as she could. Her head beginning to drift off as the blood still poured out. If he didn't come quickly, she was sure to pass out, and eventually die. But why would he come? Bella understood that the things she said were terribly wrong, and would be surprised if her angel even looked at her, here, on the floor, whimpering like a wounded dog.

The Phantom ran as fast as he could. He had heard a cry of pain, someone in the third cellar. Surprise hit him heard, because there were traps almost every foot in the fourth cellar, how had she made it through?

"Bella!" He ran through the third cellar, and heard what he needed a soft moan, a moan coming from someone on the verge of unconsciousness. There she was, bleeding out on the floor, and crumpled in pain. The Jaw was biting into her ankle, from his point of view it looked like it hit the bone, not good. Carefully he fell to his knees, and hit the quick release for the jaw. It slid from her skin, more blood coming out. Quickly he tightly wrapped his cloaked around her ankle. She had passed out when the jaws released, the pain was too much. Quickly, the Phantom carried a pain ridden girl to his home yet again.

oOo

The news had spread quickly, although the managers had wished to be discrete. Another was killed by the Phantom. The angel of Death had struck again. This time it was poor old Jacque, and his daughter, Bella DeRose, was missing. Everyone knew what had happened to that girl, the Phantom had taken her down to his home, and no one would do anything. They would let her stay there, and hope for peace above as long as she stayed below.

"Andre, we shall leave this business soon. We mustn't give the next owners any knowledge that the Phantom still exists, lest you still want to be stuck with this old place." Andre nodded and looked up at box five.

"Take care of her. She was the little goodie two shoe of the maids. The one that refused all men, even the owner of an opera house. Maybe you can show her some respect." His words were poisonous, and he was lucky that the Phantom had other things to attend to, or else the Punjab would have been around his neck next.

oOo

Bella was peaceful when she woke, the pain was gone for a moment as her eyes met the Phantom's. Then it sunk into her quickly. The guilt and inner pain for what she did to the Phantom, for the horrendous things that she had said. In a weakened blood loss voice, Bella spoke.

"If I were her, I would have stayed." The Phantom froze from his tending to her ankle and moved up towards her, sitting next to her side.

"What?" He didn't believe the words that just left her lips.

"I said, that if I were Christine, and not a slut. I would have chosen to stay here with you. That little prissy boy could have found a wife that would have fit the bill. I would have known that he was just going to use me until he was satisfied and then find other ways. I would have stayed. I would have been happier here with you. So, I want to apologize for the things that I have said." The phantom just sat there, wondering what to respond with.

**Please review. Thank you for all those who review or add me to alert or fav. List. Thanks. And thank you to all those that read my stories**.


	5. Chapter 5

I am re-writing the first two chapters. I might slightly alter the third to fit the new ones also. I will keep the old ones posted, and repost the new ones after they are written. This note will also stay up.

Thank you to everyone who takes time to read my story, and who review or add me to alert lists. Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

1A/N: Here is an update. Please disregard the note that was previously put up. I am not going to re write the first two chapters until I finish the story.

I know it has been a while but I wanted to try and get one up, though short because I have midterms this coming week, and will be stuck studying 24.7.

Please review. I need input. I want to know what you think, even if you hated it, just tell me please, but don't insult, constructive criticism is good though!! Please!! It makes me feel like no one cares when I don't get reviews.

Enjoy!!

"I am sure that once you regain your thought process and ability to rationally communicate, that you will take back what you just said Bella. Go to sleep and when you wake up I will enter in order to tend to your wound." Bella laughed lightly at his words and closed her eyes in a haze. Erik was not surprised at how fast she drifted into the deep stages of sleep, for her blood loss was enormous. He only hoped that she would make it through the night, and so every couple of hours he stopped to check in on her, like a father would for his sick child, and he paced outside her door until he could no longer think. Exhaustion forced him to collapse outside her door, and fall into a guilt ridden slumber.

Dreams, they are supposed to explain to you your feelings. They reveal the truth in your heart while your mind is in opposition. Bella hated her dreams. In each one she was the kind daughter of the Phantom, and would act normal around him, loving him, and letting her tuck her in at night. She believed the Phantom accusations about her true father, and he was just a faded memory in the back of her clouded mind. Her thoughts were the other way around when she was awake. She believed that when the Phantom tried to strike up a deal with her father, he killed him when he witnessed refusal and took her, but that did not explain the child's room with her name on the door. The Phantom could have fabricated that to make his story appeal to her. That night she was stuck in a dream that her mind beat against. She felt as if sleep was not fulfilled. Her leg was throbbing with excruciating pain, and she kept telling herself that the Phantom had committed this act of violence against her. The phantom planted that trap in order to purposely harm people. He is a murderer, a sadistic conniving murderer. It was long after Bella had awoken that the Phantom entered with a bowl of warm water and a container of some for of balm. Bella shrank away whenever he tried to touch her and he quickly became frustrated and started to growl dangerously.

"Bella... If you do not permit me to tend to your leg you can possibly lose it and your life." He reached for her again, and still she pulled away. Fed up with her antics, he grabbed her leg hard and pulled it to him. Bella fought until tears welled up and threatened to tumble out and over the rims of her lids. She wanted his hands off of her, those hand that were stained with the blood of many. She gasped in pain when a white hot flash flew across her eyesight as the Phantom applied pressure.

"Please. STOP!: Her plea went unheard in the ears of the Phantom, and again Bella fought. The phantom held her leg still, and tried to communicate with her.

"Bella, You will die if I do not clean this and keep it out of infections way!" Bella managed to wiggle away as he spoke. The Phantom sat Bella up and looked in her eyes, which flitted around the room trying to find something to stare at other than him.

"You put those traps there to harm people. You killed my father, regardless of what he tried to do to me when I was a baby. As I grew he began to love and care for me... How do I know that this all was not fabricated, the room and everything, just in order to make me believe you." Bella broke down and covered her face.

"I am utterly confused..." She sobbed the words out not caring if he heard. He took the time to clean her leg and rub the herbs into it making the slices tingle and sting.

"I did not murder you father. He promised me that he would either give you to me or give me permission to kill him. When someone asks you to kill them, it is not murder, it is a favor. Those traps have never hurt anyone and they never will. They have all been removed since you accident. Forget about your father. Bella, please, he only wanted you for a profit. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can be happy." Still Bella sobbed not knowing what was true anymore. She let the Phantom hold her and whisper comforts into her ear as a father would, and she started to see the story through his eyes, and began to believe in what he was saying. Her father was only proud when she sang, nothing else that she did seemed to matter. The managers all told her that she had a great voice, no, and outstanding voice, but they were not permitted to let her sing. Her father told them that she would not be paid enough. The pieces of the puzzle were putting themselves together, and Bella just wanted to finish it and start over, with a new and happier looking puzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N: Here is another chapter. It is late for me now, as I was up a lot last night due to a horrid lightning storm, so please forgive grammar and sentence errors. Please review, and enjoy the next chapter. Also can you let me know how the detailing is. I tried to add a little more, and I will work harder next time.

One more thing, SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! I am so happy that I am now a junior in High School. Time to go get my permit and take drivers ed. Well, enjoy. LOL.

--

The next few days were a haze to her. They consisted of uninteresting activities which mostly were of her daily dose of food, an overage on the amount of sleep she got, and the amount of time she sat in her bed staring at the blank wall in front of her. Erik left her alone, and she returned the favor, until the third day Erik sped into her room, the uncovered side of his face stricken with anxiety and worry.

"I cannot take this anymore. I cannot watch you go through each day as if you were a puppet who has lost its puppeteer. I cannot have you sit here and waste your life Bella. As the adult figure in your life at the moment, I am ordering you to do something other than sitting here and stare at that damn wall all day. For heavens sakes' Bella, what is wrong with you?"Bella just stared at him blankly until he turned to leave, something spread through her and at first she did not recognize it, but then she remembered, it was happiness. She giggled. Her dress flowed behind her and the wind whipped her hair back. Her arms were around him before he could count to two, and she was laughing.

"I have never seen you show such an extreme amount of worry and emotion Erik, it is so uncharacteristic and out of place that I cannot help but laugh and smile. Can we do something please? I am entirely bored with eating sleeping, and staring at that wall. No," she mustered herself up, puffed out her chest and tried hard to impersonate the man in the mask before her, "That damned wall! For heavens sake Bella, what is wrong with you? You want to know what was wrong Erik? I was stuck believing the lie that was my life before you took me away, and I have finally come to realize that you were not the one who fabricated the story, but my father who fabricated almost my entire childhood, and I wish to apologize for acting out and causing you so much stress? I realize now that you are more of a father than he will ever be, or rather could ever be." Erik did not let his side of confusion through the wall of his fatherly emotions. Carefully he turned to wrap his own arms around Bella, and he let the paternal tears fall onto her head.

"Bella. I cannot thank you enough for what you have just said, and I want to know that without you coming down here, I might not have been in this world any more." Bella understood his words and hugged him, not letting his unusually cold being which gave her the shivers stop the family moment that was occurring between them. It was a new start for both her and Erik.

"Let us not allow one another the pains and sorrows of even mentioning the past. We must start over together, you as my father, and me as your daughter. We must look to the future which seems to hold bright promises for us both. Now, how about we get out of this place for a little while and have some fun, dad." And so, as father and daughter they raced through the catwalks and scared people on each floor, only to laugh hysterically on the roof, but one little thing stopped their fun, as Erik knew that every good thing that he had ever experienced did not come without a toll. A voice clearing itself stopped their laughter, and when Bella looked up into the eyes of a very agitated and infuriated Madame Giry, her loud gulp echoed throughout Paris, in a cartoon like manner. The fun ended there and as Erik laid his hand on Bella's shoulder stopping her cowering movement, the real business was coming to a start.

--

I was having an incredible amount of fun with Bella now that she had come out of her remorseful state of mind. I cannot remember the last time that I had laughed because I was enjoying myself, or cried because I was so flattered, and been so joyful because I had found someone who loved me. I realize that the whole time I was watching and teaching Christine that I was looking for the wrong type of love. I don't need someone who will love me and be my wife. I should have been looking for someone who I could teach, and who would love me for what I am and as a father, your daughter will love you no matter what, unless you try and harm her. All the years that I spent looking for a companion, and all those years I spent looking for the wrong kind of companion. I know that Bella will love me whether I have the mask on or not, and I am not frightened of the day that she decides she is ready to gaze upon my face again. I was enjoying our time, until I saw her standing there glaring bullets through my eyeballs. Madame Giry had always protected Bella from everything bad, and I had fallen into the category of bad the instant I kidnaped Christine. I hope that both Bella and I can make her understand our story, and our happiness, for my sake, but most of all for Bella's. I fear that she might fall into an irreversible depression.

--

"Erik" She growled his name ferociously, but he did not draw back in fear. Instead he moved to Bella's side and gripped her around the waist, and was glad when she made no protest.

"You have some explaining to do Monsieur L' Fantome." She turned, and Erik followed.

"Don't let her take me away Dad." Bella said it loud enough for the sound waves to vibrate Madame Giry's ear drums, and she spun around sharply dragging Bella to her.

"What have to done to this poor child's mind Erik. I thought you were better than to stoop that low. We are leaving now, and so help me god, if you try and take this child Erik, I will lead the police straight to you, and have you gone in a heartbeat." Erik stood stalk still as the old women dragged a crying Bella away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait and explain. I have been in the process of moving, and I can't unpack my room until its painted and has electricity, therefore my computer is sitting at the bottom of my stairs. Luckily my mom has a lap top and so I thought I would try and get an update out for at least one of my stories. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I will be set up completely within the month.**

**Oh, and Erik is kind of crazy in this chapter... just to let you know he is talking to himself in the beginning, Kind of a split personality in a way, incase its hard to follow at certain points.**

**Enjoy!**

--

"What are you planning in that mind of ours Phantom? She is still our long time friend and would still be horrendously displayed to the highest payer in that blasted cage; if it were not for her we would have never ended up in this grand Opera House!! How can you think such a disgusting and monstrous thing?!" Ferociously the Phantom slammed his fist in the priceless hand carved frame of the mirror. The fragmented splinters dug into his flesh, the aged glass rattled loudly as he spoke to his reflection, eyes aglow and teeth grinding.

"The Phantom allies with no one Erik! He certainly does not feel remorse for his actions! That fiend has destroyed my world too many times. She was the one who filled Christine's fragile mind with my deformed past, and now she has set her goals towards destroying the talented mind of MY DAUGHTER!!" His breath came in bellowing gasps as he fought to get the rest of his flaming words off his tongue. "Mark my words dear Erik, the Phantom shows mercy to NO ONE!!" The Phantom's disfigured twin looked at him through the mirror shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Have I ever told you Phantom, that you are a sociopathic murderer? Feeling no remorse is not a good thing Phantom and I am ashamed at being stuck inside of your mind, and being part of your personality. I am curious though, monsieur Phantom. You say that you feel no remorse and show no mercy, and yet you feel for this child. You have made room for her in your heart." The Phantom became extremely pissed off at his reflection, but deep down he knew that the words which flew from Erik's mouth were the truth, and yet that little part inside of him was almost always exiled to the land of thoughts that never were. This two is where his annoying reflection is usually residing, behind a lifetime of well built, heavy mind blocks. As he raised the candelabrum like her had done so many years ago, he prepared to send Erik back to that land where he wouldn't be able to thwart his revenge against the fiendish ballet instructor. He brought it down against the glass with the force of hatred possessing him, and the mirror shattered instantly. The flying pieces of glass scattered around him slipping into the flesh on his arms and pinging of his mask, but he couldn't feel them. He was Erik no longer. He was the Phantom of the Opera, and revenge burned in his glowing fiery eyes.

"A Phantom is never to be crossed!!" His maniacal laughter rang through the sewers and into the waiting eardrums of the grimy rat catcher. Pausing for only a moment to shake his head the rat catcher was on his way, mumbling and grumbling as he went.

"Lost another lass has he. Wonder what the demon has up his sleeve this time." With a swift hand the rat catcher threw another big one into the bag, filling it with the very vermin that threatened to overflow the home of the "Demon".

--

"Madame! I demand that you release me from these confines at once. You have no right to do this! You cannot do this to me Madame. He will save me and take me back! He is everywhere in this Opera House, and you should be the first person who knows that!" Bella screamed and protested until her throat was on fire with rawness and pain. She screamed until she could speak no longer, and once she was silent Madame Giry entered the room.

"You are wrong Bella. Erik will not enter this room. He cannot bear the pains of the past, so this is where you are the safest. I apologize for doing this, but until whatever hypnosis he placed over your mind lifts and you are coherently thinking, you must stay in the one room that he will never dare to enter." Her voice was stern and hard, but around the shadows of the words, Bella could hear the fear and the hope.

"No. You are wrong…" coughing made it harder for her to talk, but Bella knew she had to try, even when her voices was on the brink of leaving her. "You think and hope that he won't come in here. You hope that his fatherly love for me isn't strong enough to overcome the love he held for Christine. He will come Madame Giry, and I hope that you remember to keep the hands at the level of yours eyes, because he will not forgive you for this, and neith…." Her wispy voice left her abruptly and her words cut short.

"It is a good thing that you lost your voice so soon, for he won't be able to hear your screaming, for they will be silent. I will bring you supper later, when you have calmed down." Madame Giry left and the click of the lock angered Bella even more that the chain that was attached to her ankle. The other half attached to the bottom of the bed. In a huff of fury she slammed her body onto the dusty bed. Tears filled her lids as she caught sight of a wilted rose. It was black now but she could see that it was once a beautiful crimson red and the ribbon around it was faded to grey, but she also knew that it was once a vibrant black, or rather as vibrant as black could get. Trying hard to get her vocal chords to work, she let out a frustrated breath when all she could manage was a squeak, and that was when she broke down, her thoughts were self pitying and depressing. _What If she is correct? What if he won't enter the room? What if I am left to rot here? I am all alone now. The monster who raised me until recently dead and I was ripped away from my father, the only one who cares for me. _

Dinner came sooner than she believed and in silence she ate alone, folding a ruffle in her skirts around the knife to sufficiently hide it from the Madame. Once her plate was gone and the clicking of her captors shoes faded into nothingness, she unrolled the butter knife and begin hacking away at the wooden foot she was attached to. _Please work, please work… _Her thoughts were futile as the wood was stronger than it certainly looked and the knife barely pierced it. She sat staring at the mirror across the room longingly knowing that if she could scream as loud as she could that he might hear her, but her voice was gone. Slowly her mind drifted into the numbing haze once again, until she replayed the conversation with Madame Giry over. _She said that once I came to my senses and realized that he wasn't my father and that he was evil, that I would be let loose! All I have to do is act, and I will be free. Then I can escape back down to the lair, and reunite myself with my true father. _

Bella lived for one more day in the room, and made sure to keep a blanket wrapped around her throat in hopes of gaining her voice, and in the end she succeeded with a whisper. That morning when Giry came in Bella stood.

"Madame Giry. Please I want to leave this place. I apologize for this whole situation. I do not know what was clouding my mind. That beast killed my father." She willed tears to her eyes and her body answered her prayer. "I never want to see him again." Madame Giry fell at that moment. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Bella tightly. Without another thought Bella was free and being led to her old room, with her old things and she was left to herself, unbeknownst to them she was planning her escape and looking at every possibility, but unknowing to Bella the Phantom heard her little act, and believed it too. He had stood behind that mirror preparing to barge in when Madame Giry beat him to it.

"She called me a Beast! That little twisted child manipulated the Phantom!" His heart which was recently mended shattered into pieces. He clutched his chest as Erik broke through and began to sob as his shattered heart throbbed with excruciating pain. Stumbling to his feet, Erik fled to his lair to hide. To get away from the horrible creatures that dared to call him a Demon when all they needed to do was look in a mirror. The Phantom raged inside of Erik, but the pain was far greater and so the roles were once again switched, and through all the pain Erik knew that the two halves were unstable that the Phantom could come back at any moment, and he would have to fight in order to protect his Bella, because even though she hurt him, she was still his Little Bell of exquisite talent, and he would never stop loving her as a father would never stop loving his beautifully talented daughter.

--

**A/N: Let me know what you think with a review, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and supporting me this far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. I have had writer's block for this story but luckily a dream I had helped me out! Please review. I know I don't deserve them but I will ask anyways! **

**Enjoy!**

"You do not have to return to your work so quickly my child. The managers have already agreed to giving you time off with the loss of your Father and your incarceration by the Phantom. They cannot even begin to understand what you have been through, no one can." Bella wanted to tear away from the old hands upon her shoulders and spit in the face of Madame Giry, but she held her tongue and continued her charade. She forced a small smile._ Erik. Remember Bell that is your goal and you must get around her to earn it. _Her lifts lifted in a small smile which was dead before touching her eyes.

"If I sit here all day doing nothing it leaves me time to live in those horrid memories of my terrifying stay in his lair and I cannot bear to think of it any longer. I must keep my mind and body focused on one simple task; doing what I have lived here for, and I would like to start today." Bella looked into Madame Giry's softened eyes and knew that she had reeled the older woman in. A sigh passed through the ballet mistress' lips as she stepped back.

"I am positive that you have not forgotten your normal route. The fill in maid already cleaned the main part of the house. You may do the boxes now," Bella attempted not to smile too much as the cool keys were set into her palm, "here are the keys to enter. Beware of box five Bella for he may be waiting to take you back." Bella could not look at Madame Giry, unable to pull any kind of horrified or terror filled look. Instead, she simply turned and set off on her task. _When would Erik be in his box? _She opened up the first box and nearly dropped the heavy ring of keys when realization shocked her body. "He would never miss a performance, and there is one tomorrow night!" Bella spent the rest of the day cleaning, happily humming to herself stopping only when someone passed by to give their condolences, which happened to be all of three people; the two managers and a fellow maid.

~oOo~

The melody emitted from the beautiful hand crafted organ with a moan of grieving pain and it resonated through the gloomy shadows hauntingly. His fingers slowly pressed each key as if caressing the warm skin of a lover. To him, the world was incapable of love. Love came only from one thing and would never be given to him by anything else; his music the music of the night. It had begun again and even though he swore to never allow his heart to beat for someone else, Bella had broken him the moment his eyes gazed into hers. A tiny infant with soft whispers of brunette hair and round eyes of a crystal blue stared up at him the small bruises her Father left caused his breath to catch in anger. Oh how he wanted to rip the man's heart out on the spot and take the child away, but instead he agreed to wait. Now the same tiny innocent infant deceived him and has become the horrible lying Pandora who he loves none the less.

"Why have the fates decided to grant me loneliness and nothing else. Why must everyone turn from me in disgust and leave me to die alone. Can I not have one happy period of my existence where someone will smile for me without an ounce of pity upon their lips or hidden within their eyes?" Tears splashed against the organ keys only adding to the pain, to the suffering, to the big black hole eating away at Erik's heart. Head hung low, fingers resting on the keys, tears cascading down his porcelain mask Erik began to laugh insanely and hysterically whole body shaking. Eyes open wide, glowing with the adoration of revenge and the gleam of evil and hatred her laughed, but it wasn't Erik, no, no, no. It was the Phantom.

"Oh dear Erik, you will simply go mad. The fates have decided nothing and will continue to do so. The only way that we can achieve what we want is if we go up there take what is rightfully ours and bring it back. Who cares about a loving smile?!" The Phantom stood, his hands signaling to his abode, "Having another living organism is better than listening to that dreary music you force upon me! We shall have our revenge Erik, and we shall have it tomorrow night. The Phantom has never missed an Opera and he shall not! Tomorrow night she shall come, and you are going to be the one to invite her to our box," Erik screamed in their mind trying desperately to break free, "tonight you shall invite her and you will do it. You will do it because even though you may not have wished it this way, you still want her back, and you still want an explanation for why she said what she did." Erik slammed against the walls containing him within their mind and collapsed knowing inside that the Phantom was right. He wanted his daughter, his sweet Bella and he would not stop himself from retrieving what is rightfully his, whether the phantom is in control or not. The phantom laughed manically and returned to the organ. The music was sinister, more fitting for the ears of the devil instead of the delicate ears of the Paris opera lovers.

~oOo~

"Madame Giry, if you will permit it I wish to retire for the night. I have finished half of the boxes but I am so tired. I fear that my body must become used to its old habits all over again." Bella looked at Madame Giry not wanting to tell her that she could not bear to go near box five in fear that someone might see her and Erik and tear them apart. Madame Giry left no clue as to knowing Bella's real reason and patted the young girl's shoulder gently.

"You may finish them tomorrow before the opera my dear. Please try and get some good rest tonight God knows how that monster must have tortured you." Bella gritted her teeth and turned going directly to the little closet that was her bed room. Her Father's things were missing and only her small clothing trunk and little trinkets remained at the foot of the bed. It took naught but a moment for her to fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

Erik looked down upon the girl, her beautiful hair shining in the small beam of moon light from her dusty window. He took effort to hold in his surprise that Madame Giry would allow her to stay in such a room. It was nay bigger than his coffin or rather, his bed. Gently he sat on the bed and reached out gently touching his angel's cheek.

"Erik?" Her glazed eyes looked around unfocused for a moment before latching onto his face. She screeched his name leaping into his arms.

"I am so glad that you came for me Erik! You will not believe what has happened." She mumbled the words into his chest, tears of joy streaming down her dirtied cheeks. His hands stayed by his side though he longed to grasp her and never let go. His pain from her past words struck him and the phantom demanded an explanation but Erik kept him locked up.

"I know of what has happened and everything that you have said. I know how you really feel about me Bella." Bella was surprised when she heard the pain in his voice, like a thousand needles constantly piercing his flesh, molten hot needles. She pulled back and looked into his eyes confused; he would not catch her gaze.

"Erik, I never meant what I said…. I" She was hushed by his finger upon her lips.

"Do not lie for my sake sweet bell. All you need to know is that I am attending the opera and wish for you to meet me in box five. Afterwards we can both part our ways." He stood to leave, glancing back once at the baffled form of his daughter.

"But.." He left then not wanting to hear any more of her stinging lies.

"I want to be with you Papa…." Her whisper caused her eyes to well once more and she fell into more horrid nightmares. He is leaving her after all that she went through, after all the lies that she told, he does not want her. Her real Father is dead, her Mother is dead, her rightful Father doesn't desire to be in her presence, and there was no one there for her. What a lonely, lonely world.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am still working on the first few chapters and wrote this short one. It isn't as good as I would like it to be, but it is how my characters decided to act out. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy**.

"Bella, it is almost time for the Opera House to open! Have you finished your cleaning yet?" The strict tone carried through the house and Bella glanced up from the row of velvet. She cleared her voice, her throat still sore from the nights of screaming and crying in her locked room.

"Yes Madame Giry," she coughed lightly, "I have one more row left and then I will be finished." She glanced up at her Father's box, feeling nothing but emptiness throughout the day to see only darkness.

"Madame Giry! Open the doors and allow the public in please!" The managers raised a hand in attention to the staff and all whispers were silenced.

"We wish for tonight's opera to run as smoothly as possible. All guests, especially the rich ones in boxes will be catered to hand and foot! If anything is uttered about a phantom or ghost the speaker will immediately be fired. Any mishaps are to be ignored and fixed upon occurrence. Off to work now! The doors are open!" Bella looked at the managers as they shuffled off to greet their high paying patrons.

"Bella?" She turned at the sound of her voice only to see a ballet rat. She curtsied hating how she was lower than everyone.

"We are having a game of poker after the show. You are invited to come and play." Bella nodded and turned swiftly leaving the tiny blonde to prepare for the show.

The shadows of the box hallway were long a treacherous and Bella stuck to them. Madame Giry walked past her twice, not once sensing the maid's presence within them. She past a door which read box seven.

"Two more to go and I will be there, hold on papa." She sprinted across the shadows stopping in front of the phantom's box. The golden "5" relieved her mind but her soul shivered when the artic handle met her flesh. The box was nothing but darkness and Bella feared the thought of falling and being discovered. No longer would she be locked in her room by the insistent Madame Giry.

"Papa? Are you here?" She shivered when she heard nothing but the audiences' wave of speech. Then she felt it, the gentle brush of a cloak upon her shoulders and a cold hand in her palm. A smiled appeared as Erik led her to her seat.

"I am sorry for the darkness but light allows others to see us and I cannot allow that." His voice was drone like, it resonated no feelings. Bella turned to see that he wore his full mask.

"I never meant what I said to Madame Giry and I am certainly not lying to you. I needed to get out of that room and the only way was to give in to her. I am so sorry for causing you pain papa!" Hot tears sped down her chilled cheeks as she stared at Erik. He turned ever so gently and reached out placing a hand on her shoulder, tears glistening silently behind his mask.

"I understand that Bella, but I will not lose you, if even for a moment and I am afraid that the Phantom does not believe you. He believes that you lied to us, and he isn't going to give you up either, even if it causes you to hate us." Bella looked at Erik in utter confusion.

"What are you taking about Erik? I thought that you were the phantom of the opera." She heard his sigh and allowed him to pull her body into his lap.

"The Phantom and I are one in the same, although we are in one body, we are still separate minds. What I mean is that I have a split personality. I share this body with the Phantom," his pause and silence made Bella look up at him, complete shock holding her features and so he began again, "Up until I took you into my home the Phantom and I have lived in a peaceful sort of way, we each took turns taking control of this body for a set amount of time. After Christine left us the Phantom became enraged, and I fell into depression. The phantom believes that you are his and he will take you whether you want to or not, whereas I wish for you to come willingly and I will not lose you. Do you understand?" Bella stared deep into his eyes, contemplating the new idea and simply nodded resting her head against his chest. The first act of the opera continued and the two sat in silence. It wasn't until the opera owners announced intermission that Bella found her voice.

"Erik, you said up until now you and the Phantom have been stable. Are you no longer stable?" Her voice begged for an answer while her eyes demanded it. His arms wrapped around her bringing her head to his chest.

"The Phantom has been fighting me for control. I am afraid that he might harm you Bella. I know that he cares for you somewhat but it will not calm his seething rages. I have been fighting to keep control for as long as I can, and with you near he is lashing out more." Bella looked up at Erik and a tear slipped from her eye. The fabric of his cloak slid off of her shoulders as she wrapped her gentile arms around his neck, burying her face into the shoulder of her Father.

"You must keep control Erik, papa, I do not want you to leave me." The second act began as she spoke. An arctic breeze glided over box five and Bella shivered, attempting to pull away from Erik, but his arms were stone cold around her.

"Can I get the cloak?" She looked into the eyes of her Father and froze. Instead of two warm blue eyes gazing into hers there were two glaciers piercing her eyes, freezing her gaze.

The Phantom of the Opera had returned once again.


End file.
